Torres
by BigG1999
Summary: *HIATUS* The aftermath of 'Robbins'
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: **_This takes place right after the events of "Robbins" so you need to read that story first. I did have a few chapters up of this before, but that storyline didn't work for me, so if you read them, forget them, if you didn't, don't worry. _

* * *

"Callie?" a sleepy voice questions to the dark.

A whimper is the only response the blonde gets. Arizona rolls over, turning on the light on the nightstand. The light gives a glow to the room. Blue eyes blink a few time to refocus on the sleeping woman beside her. It takes Arizona less than a minute to realize what is happening in her girlfriends brain.

Arizona waits to see if she will need to awaken Callie. Within minutes, it is evident that Callie's dream is getting worse, her body is starting the move, fighting off unseen forces.

"I've got you," Arizona says, using her body to try to calm Callie down.

Callie fights against the blonde.

"Calliope, it's me," Arizona whispers.

As if by magic, all fight leaves the body under her.

"I've got you baby," Arizona mumbles, moving to spoon her lover.

Although there is plenty time to go back to sleep, it seems to be fight Arizona. Her mind will not stop thinking about what might happen if she goes to sleep and Callie gets another bad dream. What if she sleeps through it? What then?

So when the alarm goes off, Arizona quickly silences it. Getting up and taking a quick, hot shower to help Arizona hide the fact she's been awake for hours. She nudges the sleeping beauty to wake her up.

"I don't wanna," Callie pouts, throwing the pillow over her head.

Arizona can't help laughing at her girlfriend.

"What are you laughing at?" Callie questions, peaking out from under the pillow.

"You're so big and badass to everyone else, but you're just a big baby who hates to get out of bed."

"I am not a baby! Take that back!" Callie demands.

Arizona smirks, "or what?"

"I'll take you out!" Callie threatens, rolling out of bed and standing taller over the blonde.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Arizona states, her gaze unwavering.

Callie bites her bottom lip, then takes a step back, admitting defeat.

"Yay! I won!" Arizona cheers, "Now, go take a shower."

"Bossy," Callie grumbles, going to the bathroom to take a hot, hot shower.

* * *

"Mija!"

"Daddy!" Callie all but runs into the arms of an older gentleman in a suit.

Arizona watches for a minute while the two embrace. When the two break apart, both set their gaze on the blonde. Forcing a smile Arizona brings out her bubbly persona.

"Mr. Torres, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you," she says, holding out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Robbins," Carlos says, taking the delicate hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Dad, she's mine okay?" Callie jokes.

Carlos chuckles, releasing the pale hand.

"I'm sure she's out of my league Mija. Plus your mother is the only one for me," he says with a kind smile.

"Is she here?" Callie questions.

Both notice the fall in his face; Callie's heart falls too.

"Even with all that's happened? She doesn't want me?" Callie questions, her voice giving away how on edge she is.

"Mija, she loves you. You know that, she just doesn't-"

"Love me enough," Callie cuts him off, shaking her head.

"Calliope," he sighs.

"No." she shakes her head, "It's okay. She doesn't care."

Arizona takes this time to grab a tanned hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry Mija, I've tried everything."

Callie takes a deep breath, using the back of her free hand to wipe away a few tears. Arizona isn't okay with this though; she steps in front of the taller woman, blocking her father out. Letting go of her hand, Arizona wipes away the tears.

"It's okay baby. We don't have to do anything today. We can go back to bed if you wanna. You're dad will understand. We'll do whatever you want to honey, okay? We don't have to do anything, got me?" she whispers.

Callie nods, softly connecting their lips before Arizona steps back to her side.

"It's okay Daddy. You're here, so lets make the best of that," Callie says, her hand finding the blonde's once again.

"Are you sure Mija? I can stay as long as you need me to," he questions.

"Yeah," she forces a smile, "I'm okay, let's go see what you have planed for us."

* * *

"Um, why are we at an apartment building?" Callie questions, looking up at the complex.

"I'm sorry, I need to take care of a few errands along the way. This is one of the buildings I own here," he says, opening the door for them.

"You've gotta be kidding," Arizona says with a smile as they walk in.

"No, I am not kidding. It seems like I have an open two bedroom apartment. It was rented by the same person for almost three years when she just disappeared. I heard that she's back in town and I want to make sure she gets her home back," he says, going behind the desk and grabbing a set of keys for 502.

"You're giving me my apartment back?" Arizona asks, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yes I am," Carlos says, handing the keys to Arizona.

"You're awesome," Arizona says, flabbergasted.

"Daddy, we're going to pay rent, right?" Callie questions, raising an eyebrow at her farther.

"If you must, you may," he says, knowing better than to force something onto his daughter, "now onto the next place. I'm getting you a job too."

"You can't get us everything Mr. Torres. The apartment is more than enough for now," Arizona argues.

"Don't even bother. I bet he already has contracts for us at whatever hospital he likes best around here," Callie says.

"I picked the hospital I thought you would like the best. Arizona was working there before and Sloan is working there now. Plus it's down the street," he defends.

Arizona's eyes budge once again, "you got us jobs at Seattle Grace Mercy West?"

"No! I can't get you two jobs. I just set up the interview and have a contract worked out with Webber. You still have to get the job yourself."

"Typical Dad," Callie chuckles.

"So are you two ready? Don't worry about getting dressed up. Webber isn't expecting anything too professional," Carlos says.

"Yeah, lets go," Callie shrugs, letting Arizona lead the way.

* * *

"Arizona Robbins!" a voice yells from down the hall, stopping Arizona in her tracks.

"Arizona, that better be Callie holding your hand or I will beat you!" the voice yells.

"Is that?" Callie whispers.

"Addison," Arizona nods.

They turn around to face the woman. They are both pulled into a hug by the redhead.

"It's been forever guys," she says, pulling away to look at them.

"Nice to see you're doing well Mrs. Shepard," Carlos says from the side.

"Hello Mr. Torres, and it's just Montgomery now," she informs the man.

"I missed you Addie," Callie says with a real smile.

"Awh, I missed you too. I didn't believe it when little goodie two shoes Arizona here told me she was going out with you."

"Yeah," Callie chuckles, "she doesn't know about most of my adventures."

"Of course I do! You're a Torres, Calliope. I knew about you before I even knew you."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Callie chuckles.

"Well girls, is there anything else you need from me? I have some errands I need to take care of," Carlos questions.

"I've got a C in twenty, so need to go get scrubbed anyways. See you soon. Let me or Teddy know when you guys wanna hang out."

With that the redhead is gone as fast as she appeared.

"No Daddy, I think we have everything under control," Callie answers her father.

"We can go get moved in," Arizona suggests.

"That reminds me, all your things were moved into your place already. I hope everything is where you want it. I got Miss Altman to help me put everything back where it was."

"Wow, you think of everything Mr. Torres," Arizona says.

"He doesn't, his assistants do," Callie mumbles.

"Mija, it's their job to think about the little things. You know how forgetful I am," he defends.

"Yeah. You called Aria 'Mija' for almost a year before you remembered her name," Callie chuckles.

"She was rarely with us for those months, her father is a devil of a man. Anyways, I must go take care of some things. I'll call you in the morning to talk more, okay?"

"Sounds great Daddy," Callie says, giving him a hug.

"I love you Mija. I'm so happy you're safe," he says, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you to Daddy," she says, stepping back.

"Thank you Miss Robbins, I owe my happiness to you," he offers a hand.

"I owe mine to you. Thank you for raising such a magical woman," she firmly shakes the offered hand.

Callie and Arizona watch him walk away. Arizona then takes Callie around the hospital, showing her the basics of building.

"Let's go home baby," Arizona whispers.

"But they're so cute," Callie sighs, looking at the tiny babies.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to see how my apartment is."

"Yeah, I guess I am kinda excited," Callie admits.

"Then let's go."

Hands intertwined, Callie and Arizona walk the few blocks to their new apartment.

"So what floor are we?" Callie questions.

"Blondie! Torres! Are you guys here to see me?" Mark questions, walking in behind them.

"Mark! Hey," Callie smiles, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"It's so good to have you here Torres," he mumbles, pulling out of the hug.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we aren't here for you. I got my apartment back already," Arizona states.

"What? I saw a bunch of people in there last night. They were moving in a bunch of stuff," Mark says, confused.

"My dad can pull off some magical things Mark, remember?" Callie chuckles at the memory she's referring too.

"Yeah, he can. Well let's head up there then," Mark pushes the button for the elevator.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sloan," Arizona says when they get to their floor.

"Yes you will Blondie. I'll be over nice and early for breakfast," he winks.

"I'll make sure I lock the door," she tilts her head and smiles.

"You go ahead," he chuckles, going into his apartment.

"You guys are so cute," Callie chuckles.

"Glad you think so," Arizona mumbles, unlocking the apartment door.

"You ready to see what my father did?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Arizona answers, opening the door.

The sight before them makes gasps fly off their lips. Neither one of them expected this.

* * *

**NOTE: **_And there you go! Sorry for the wait, and you have another long on comeing after this. On my profile is the list of the dates I'll update, so go take a look._

_I own all mistakes. The places and people are not mine and belong to their rightful owners._

_Please let me know what you think! _


	2. Chapter 2

"My god babe, this looks amazing!" Arizona says, walking deeper into the apartment.

"Dios mío. You've outdone yourself again daddy," Callie mumbles to herself, shutting the door.

"He even got my shampoo right!" Arizona yells from somewhere in the apartment.

Callie chuckles, looking around the place. It is very Arizona, a very pale color on the wall. Very few bold colors like the Latina enjoys. A very nice bar opening to the kitchen.

Callie lets her hand run across the granite surface. She smiles when she finds a note.

_Hi guys, _

_Hope the place looks great. We tried to make it just like it was before you left!_

_You owe us big time!_

_Just kidding! Mr. Torres paid us for the job._

_But you guys still should call us up and let us know what you think. Right after you break the place in ;)_

_We love you two_

_Addison &amp; Teddy_

Callie chuckles to herself, of course her dad didn't do this by himself.

"Hey baby?" she yells to the blonde.

"What did you find?" Arizona answers, walking into the room.

Callie turns to her, "how my father made this place so amazing," she hands to note to Arizona.

Arizona smiles while reading the note, then looks up into beautiful brown eyes. A smirk plays across her face as she lets her eyes wonder the Latina.

"You're beautiful Calliope," she whispers, stepping closer to her.

A sharp intake of breath lets Arizona know her technique is working. A single hand rests on the side of Callie's face before moving down to her neck; once there it plays with her hair. Arizona is pulled closer to the Latina by hands on her hips, which quickly go to her back pockets. Dark eyes look at pink lips and watch the lower one be bitten. Arizona leans in, letting their lips graze before pulling away.

"Tease," Callie sighs.

"I want to make sure you're ready for this. Are you ready for this?"

* * *

**This is where I put in a trigger warning. Rape-ish is coming up now. Please skip the italicized part.**

* * *

_"Are you ready for this? You ready to suck my dick?"_

_"Please no," Callie cries._

_"You think you can tell me no? You fucking slut! I fucking own you!"_

_"NO!" Callie screams when he unzips his pants. _

_"You've been through this before. You do a good job with no biting and I don't have to use your body. Got it?"_

_When the penis is placed near her face and he is waiting for her to do something, she pukes._

_"Gross! You fucking bitch. You think that will help?!" he screams, grabbing a fist full of her hair._

_"Let go of me!" she screams, trying to break her bounds._

* * *

"Let go of me!" Callie screams, throwing a punch.

Her fist connects perfectly with the side of Arizona's face, knocking her to the floor.

"Holy shit," Arizona mumbles, feeling the side of her face.

"I don't feel so good," Callie whispers, making a dash for the garbage can.

Arizona can feel her lip swelling up but she wipes away the blood and goes over to the Latina.

"You okay?" she questions, rubbing Callie's back.

"Yeah," she gags, "you're fucking teasing made me sick."

Arizona chuckles, "sure it did. Are you ready for bed?"

"I was ready for sex, but sleep seems just as good," Callie shrugs.

"Come on honey. Let's sleep," Arizona whispers, guiding Callie to their bedroom.

Callie smiles, falling into bed.

"I didn't think I was this worn out. This bed is really, really soft," Callie mumbles, curling into a ball.

Arizona chuckles, getting into bed behind her.

"I love you," she whispers.

The only response is the even breathing of the Latina. Arizona sighs, closing her eyes to let the darkness take over.

_Darkness. Take over. What if the darkness takes over Calliope? What if she has another night terror? What if I'm not awake to calm her down? I gotta be awake in case she has a bad night._

Arizona sighs, rolling out of bed. She goes to the bathroom, looking at her cut lip.

"God damn it Calliope," she mumbles, looking through her cabinet.

Finding a needle and some thread, she quickly cleans it then stitches it.

"I can talk," she mumbles, making sure the stitches aren't too tight.

She smiles, it's not as pretty as a trip to the hospital would be, but a trip to the hospital means questions.

"And I don't like questions," she talks to herself.

Arizona then goes back into the bedroom.

"I need a workout," she mumbles, getting on the floor to do push ups.

When the alarm goes off at five she jumps into the bed.

"Baby, time to wake up," she mumbles in Callie's ear.

"Mhm," she groans, reaching out and turning off the alarm.

"You sleep good?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah," Callie moans, stretching.

"I'm going to take a shower, there's stuff in the fridge if you wanna make breakfast," Arizona suggests.

"Sounds good. I'm dying to cook something," she rolls out of bed, going to the kitchen to cook some food.

Arizona sighs, rubbing her eyes before making her way to the bathroom.

"We are fine. We're good," she mumbles to herself in the shower.

* * *

**_Guys! I think I'm back! I planed out the rest of this story and I might have it done by the end of the month! No promises tho, but I'm going to update this as soon as I can get it out. _**

**_Sorry for the freak out yesterday! _**

**_Maybe I just needed that to get to this. _**

**_Thanks for the support! And sorry to those who hate me! _**

**_What the fuck is wrong with you that you can come on my story, read it, then tell me how bad it is. Don't like it then fuck off :)_**

_"Do unto others as you with others to do to you"_


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened to you?" Callie asks when she sees Arizona's cut lip.

"I went to pee last night, and fell. Hit my head on the sink; I'm fine though baby. What'd you make?" Arizona asks.

"Pancakes and bacon," Callie smiles, placing a plate in front of the blonde.

"Hey guys," Mark says, walking into their apartment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arizona asks, jumping up.

"I told you I'd be over for breakfast. What happened to your lip? Never mind, I don't want to know. What did you fix Cal?" Mark asks, walking past the stunned blonde and sitting on a stool.

"Bacon and pancakes. Turns out I made more than enough," Callie chuckles, setting a plate in front of the man.

"Thanks Cal."

"How did you get in?" Arizona asks, taking a seat next to the man.

"You gave me a key, remember?"

"Calliope, remind me to change the locks."

Callie laughs, making a plate for herself, "sure thing babe."

* * *

**A week later**

"Baby what happened?" Callie questions.

"I ran into a door," Arizona shrugs.

"I can tell someone punched you. Baby you can tell me. I can make out the persons fingers," Callie argues.

"It's fine Calliope. I can take care of myself," she says, turning away from the Latina.

"Arizona. Come on, just tell me what really happened, please," Callie begs.

"I'm going to bed."

"It's only seven!"

"I said I am going to bed."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll figure it out on my own."

* * *

**A month later**

"Have you seen your girlfriend naked lately?" Mark question.

"What? Mark I'm not telling you about my sex life. Get out," Callie says.

"No, that's not what I'm asking. Callie, I think someone is beating her. I walked in on her changing, on accident of course. She has bruises. Like really bad ones. And she looks like a freaking zombie. When was the last time she slept? She looks horrible and I'm worried about her," Mark explains.

Callie sighs, "I don't know Mark. She won't talk to me."

* * *

**A week later**

"Arizona freaking Robbins! Who is beating you? You have black eye for goodness sakes!" Teddy yells at the blonde in the corner.

"Shh. I have a headache. Just give me ten minutes to sleep," Arizona whispers, laying down on the small couch.

"Arizona!"

"I'm trying to handle it, okay? I'm fine. We're fine. It's normal, and it's fine. I'm taking care of it," Arizona yells back.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need help. Something is wrong and you're going to end up getting really hurt and whoever is doing this to you will be reviled. Do you really want to keep going down this path?"

"I'm fine Teddy. I'm good."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"Is it me?" Callie asks in a whisper from the other side of the couch.

"What?" Arizona questions, a bit too quickly and too loud.

"Oh my god," Callie mumbles, a tear falling.

"Callie, no. Baby no. I'm fine. We're fine Calliope. This is normal. We're okay. I promise you we're okay," Arizona says, wiping away Callie's tears.

"That's why you don't want to fool around. That's why I don't remember getting to bed. That's why you keep lying to everybody. It's because of me."

"No, baby. Shh, come here."

Arizona takes her lover in her arms, stroking her hair.

"It's okay baby. I'm okay. We're together and okay," she mumbles.

"I'm so sorry," Callie sobs.

"Shh," Arizona mumbles, pulling her even closer.

* * *

**The next day**

"Teddy, I need your help," Callie says into the phone.

"Okay?" Teddy questions.

"I found out who's been beating Arizona and why she hasn't been sleeping. I need you to get her into counselling. Okay?"

"I can try, but she won't do it."

"We need couples counselling. If I'm there she'll do it."

"Okay Callie if you say so. I'll get you into my friend. She'll help." Teddy says, then hangs up.

* * *

"We're going to get help Arizona. I can see we need help while you can't. I have something wrong with me and I need help. You need to stop letting me beat you. Until I know I won't hurt you I'm not going to be staying here. I'm going to the hotel for a few nights. Please sleep baby. I love you, okay? I'll be back," Callie says into the phone.

She hangs up and takes her packed suitcase out of the tiny apartment.

"We are not okay," Callie says to Mark when she arrives at his door.

Mark sighs before stepping aside and allowing the woman into his house.

"Don't tell Arizona I'm here. I don't trust myself to be alone and I know you won't let me beat you up. Arizona thinks I'm staying at the hotel. Please, not a word to anyone," Callie pleas.

"I've got your back Cal, you know that," Mark says, closing the door, "want a beer?"

Callie smiles, "more than anything."

* * *

**NOTE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT STORY BELOW YOU WANT ME TO DO NEXT.**

**1\. **Callie is Queen and Arizona is thetir number one thief. But is that all Arizona is?

**2\. **Callie is an injured mermaid with babies that Arizona finds. Will Arizona be able to help the hurt mermaid?

**3\. **Callie is pregnant and on a plane when it crashes. Arizona lives nearby the crash site. Will all be okay?

**4\. **Arizona was in a gang before meeting Callie. Will that gang come for them?

**5\. **Arizona sent to space to get away from Zombies. Callie made best of what she could still on Earth. What happens when Arizona comes back to Earth?


	4. note

This is not a chapter, this is me gloating because I want to.

"You have serious issues, writing your own personal stuff like this up here telling us you cut. It's awful and I wish you didn't but you have problems. How would a 15 year old girl know about love and relationships. Why are you even watching Grey's and writing sex from it. That's wrong in itself you get horrible messages because you are not right in the head and you are a young girl writing about things you have no business writing. It's wrong and you need help. the reviews you put up on your profile that 'stand up for you' are from anon's and a few crazies that everyone talks about you have no serious fans or reviewers please go get help because I fear that you are sick and need help when you attempt to write about sex for adults when you are a child.  
Plus read your own work back to yourself and see if it makes sense it doesn't"

That was from a guest on 'Scars of the Past' on Dec 1, 2014.

I would just like to recognize how far I have come from then.

I am one of the favorite writers for almost 100 different accounts on here. I have over 100,000 views on just one of my stories. I have over 200 reviews on just one story. Total I have over 500,000 view on my stories. Over 600 favorites on my stories. Over 600 reviews.

Yes, I am person who only has crazies and anon's. But you know what? Those crazy people are serious. I mean, 100,000 is a big number.

I am sick, it's called depression. Yes, I wrote about cutting. It's something that can happen when you have depression. Good job dude! I only had that posted on my profile.

I may get a lot of hate for posting a chapter of just me gloating about my numbers, but I fucking deserve it after some of the shit people have told me.

"Hope u cut deep enough to kill urself and save us all from your shitty writing" is one I will never forget. I even remember how messed up that persons grammar was.

Sorry guys, I just really needed to do that.


	5. Chapter 4

"Hello," a small women with dark hair greets the couple.

"Hi Doctor Rockhill. How are you today?" Callie questions with a smile.

"I'm fine, how about we take a seat?"

The couple nods and sits down in the love seat.

"As I'm sure you both know, I look into nonverbal signs as well as verbal. I'd like to address something I notice right off the bat. You are holding hands, so it's clear you are connected as a couple. It is also very clear that Arizona doesn't want to be here. You are turned towards Callie, shutting me out; while Callie is looking directly at me and shutting you out. I take it Callie is the only one that wants to be here?" she says.

"I think we need help. Arizona doesn't," Callie says.

Rockhill nods.

"I'm here because Calliope thinks this can help."

"I understand Arizona. But for this to work I need you to be willing to put forth the effort; right now I don't see you doing that."

Arizona nods, "I understand. I can do better."

Arizona straightens her back, facing the woman. She smiles when Callie gives her hand a squeeze.

"So, Callie told be before that she isn't staying with you?"

"No. She thinks she's going to hurt me," Arizona says.

"Has she before?"

"No. Well not on purpose."

"Arizona," Callie mumbles.

"No Callie, it's fine. Can you tell me what you mean by that?" she questions.

"Calliope went through a lot. She sometimes has moments where she accidentally hits me. She would never hurt me on purpose and I know that."

"And you think that is normal?"

"I know it is. People who go to war always have something that sets them off. I just need to be with her to figure out exactly sets her off and avoid it."

"Arizona, as a doctor you know that is not the way to deal with these things. PTSD is a very real thing that cannot just be avoided."

Arizona sighs and leans back into the back of the love seat.

"I can see I upset you, I'll allow you to think about that while I ask Callie some questions, okay?" Rockhill looks to Arizona for permission.

"Okay."

"So Callie, do you remember hitting your girlfriend at all?"

Callie is taken aback at the bluntness of the question, but quickly recovers.

"No. I just kinda black out. Then I feel really sick. Arizona kept it from me for almost two months. I was going crazy trying to figure out who would want to hurt her. Then I put two and two together."

"You don't remember anything from those times?"

"I kinda do. It's really, uh, blacked out though. I have bits and pieces here and there. I remember the man who raped me there, yelling at me to do something. And then I see Tim, Arizona's brother, I see him too. He's like really close to me and he's grunting. But I don't know."

"You see my brother?" Arizona questions.

"Is there a reason you didn't tell Arizona this?" Rockhill questions.

"Um, she never really asked."

"True," Arizona mumbles.

"It sounds to me like you are having flashbacks to whatever happened while you were held captive. I would like for us to bring this Tim in and talk to him. Perhaps he knows some more about this."

"Oh no."

"We can't have him here."

"He doesn't live in the area, there's no way," Arizona explains.

Rockhill nods.

"Okay, well I'd like to put Callie on something to hopefully help keep the blackouts away. I'd also like for you to move back in with Arizona. You don't have to sleep in the same bed, but I feel like you need her help also. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good," Callie nods.

* * *

***A week later***

"I can't stay there anymore. I tried Rockhill," Callie says as she walks into their meeting.

"Hello Callie," she says, looking up confused.

"Look at my girlfriend. I can't stay there and know I'm doing this to her," Callie says as Arizona walks in.

Rockhill gasps at the sight of the blonde. A cut lip, a bruise above her left eyebrow and dark purple coloring around her neck.

"I'm fine. Mark said so himself!" Arizona argues.

"Listen to her! I can't do it! I'm sorry. I can sit here and talk all day about it but it doesn't change the fact that I'm beating my girlfriend half to death!" Callie says.

"Okay, I understand. Please take a seat."

They sit down on the love seat. Arizona reaches for Callie's hand but Callie pulls it away.

"I know what I'm about to suggest is going to come as a shock to you two, but I think it may be needed. I would like you two to take a break. Not living together, no talking and no sex."

"No way!" Arizona blurts.

"For how long?" Callie questions.

"I'd suggest at least a month. It will give you both time to figure out some stuff without worrying about the other."

"Okay." Callie says.

"I'd like to still meet with both of you, just separately while we are doing this."

"No! I don't want to do this," Arizona argues.

Callie sighs, turning to the blonde.

"Arizona please. I can't stand this," Callie says.

Arizona brings her hand up to Callie's cheek, gently stroking it.

"I don't want to not be with you," Arizona whispers.

Callie reaches up, gently touching the side of Arizona's face.

"I know baby," she mumbles, "but I can't live with myself knowing I did this."

She ghosts her fingertips over the bruise over Arizona's eye.

"And I did this," she mumbles, running her thumb over Arizona's lip.

Arizona opens her mouth to say something, but the look in those brown eyes stop her. She nods and leans in for a small kiss.

"I love you. That's why I'm doing this," Callie whispers.

"I love you too Calliope. If this is what you need I'll do it," Arizona sighs.

"Thank you baby."

"Okay, now let's make it real," Rockhill says with a sad smile.

"I'll talk to you in a month baby," Callie says.

"I'll still be loving you at the end of it."

"As will I."

They share another chaste kiss.

* * *

***Two weeks later***

"Have you done as I asked?" Rockhill questions the blonde.

"Yeah. I went out with my friend Teddy. We had a few drinks, and I didn't ask her how Callie was."

"You know I'm friends with Teddy too right? I don't want you to lie to me."

Arizona rolls her eyes, "I may have asked once or twice. She didn't tell me anything though."

"Well we are making progress at the very least."

* * *

***A week later***

"I think I was raped more than once."

Rockhill nods, "it is entirely possible. It must have been hard over there. Your brain does try to help you forget some of the pain. Once you do remember it all the blackouts should get better. I also think that we may need to keep you and Arizona apart a little longer than we said at first. You are both doing so well and I think if you two got together you might fall back into the blackouts. Is that something you'd be willing to do?"

"Yes. I love Arizona and I miss her so much, but I just can't control it around her," Callie admits.

"I understand completely. I'll let her know of this. I'll make sure she knows that you miss her, but this is for the best of you two as a couple."

"Thank you Rockhill," Callie smiles.

* * *

***Two weeks later***

"I can't do this any longer," Arizona cries into her phone.

"Phoenix what are you talking about? It's like three in the morning?" a very sleepy voice says from the other end.

"Tim, I need my brother here. I need you here," she sobs.

"Okay Zona, I'll be on the next flight, okay?" Tim says, sitting up with all sleep gone.

"I- I don't want to bother you."

"Arizona, if you need me I'm going to be there, okay? I'll do all I can after what happened over there. I promise you."

"O-Okay," she sobs.

"Zone, just try to go to sleep. I'll be there soon, I promise," he whispers, already on the computer to get the plane tickets.

* * *

**NOTE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT STORY BELOW YOU WANT ME TO DO NEXT.**

**1\. **Callie is Queen and Arizona is their number one thief. But is that all Arizona is?

**2\. Voted out**

**3\. **Callie is pregnant and on a plane when it crashes. Arizona lives nearby the crash site. Will all be okay?

**4\. Voted out**

**5\. **Arizona sent to space to get away from Zombies. Callie made best of what she could still on Earth. What happens when Arizona comes back to Earth?


	6. Chapter 5

"Tim, you know you don't have to do this," Daniel says, handing Tim his suitcase.

"After what I've done I have to," Tim says, taking his suitcase.

"It wasn't your fault Tim," Barbara says.

Tim rolls his eyes, "I know that Ma."

"When will you be back?" she questions.

"Whenever Arizona tells me to leave. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Are you taking your extra-"

"No, I am not. I'm fine Ma. I'll call you when I land. I love you guys," Tim wraps both his parents in a hug.

"Love you too son."

"Be safe sweetheart. I love you too."

Tim smiles as he gets in the car.

"Time to face the music," he mumbles, driving to the airport.

* * *

"Tim!" Arizona yells, running to her brother and jumping on him.

He stumbles but rights himself quickly, hugging his smaller sister.

"Hey Flagstaff," he chuckles, hanging on tightly.

"Shit! Sorry," she jumps off him, "I didn't even think about your leg."

Tim chuckles, "I'm fine Scottsdale. You can't hurt something that's not there."

Arizona rolls her eyes, "okay smart ass, let's go. You can stay on my couch."

"And hear you are Torres go at it all night long? No thanks. I'll stay with Mark," Tim says with a laugh as they start walking to Arizona's car.

"Um, Callie is kinda staying with Mark," Arizona mumbles.

"Um what?" he asks, stopping and facing her.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you in the car," she shrugs, not really wanting to go in detail at the airport.

"You better, if she left you for that asshole I'm going to-"

"She hasn't left me Tim. She loves me, now shut up and lets go."

* * *

***A week later***

"I want to see and talk to my girlfriend. It's almost been two months; I only agreed to one."

"Arizona, I understand this is hard on you but I think you need to reconsider," Rockhill says.

"With all due respect, I don't think the way to fix a relationship is to make it nonexistent. I haven't heard Calliope's voice in almost two months. I'm going crazy. The only reason I'm not crazy right now is because my brother is here," Arizona says.

"Your brother? Tim?" Rockhill questions.

"Yeah, he's my only one. Why?"

"I um, I suggested him coming out here before and you both shut me down. Maybe he could come with you next week? You, Callie, and him could all talk in here? Would you be willing to do that?"

"As long as I get to talk to Callie I'm willing to do anything."

"Okay, it sounds like a plan then. I'd like for you to stay away from her until next week, so I can be here encase anything happens. Could you wait another week?"

"I waited over a year for that woman. I guess one more week won't kill me."

"Thank you Arizona. Come with Tim next time at the same time. I'll already be talking with Callie," Rockhill says.

"Thank you."

* * *

***A week later***

Arizona rushes into the room, excited to finally see her girlfriend.

"Arizona," Callie smiles at her girlfriends excitement.

"God I've missed you," Arizona mumbles, grabbing Callie and pulling her into a hug.

"I've missed you too," Callie chuckles, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"I love you," Arizona looks up into beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you," Callie whispers, leaning down and connecting their lips.

The kiss is short, both aware of the woman watching their every move. Callie pulls away with a smile and sits down on the love seat.

Arizona flashes a smile to Rockhill before sitting next to Callie.

"So, where is this Tim I've been hearing about?" she asks.

"I'm here," he says as he walks into the room.

Callie looks at the man and something inside of her snaps. She jumps up and goes after him. A strong right hook hits him in the side of the face. She doesn't wait for him to recover, punching him in the gut.

"Callie!" Arizona screams, finally recognizing what is going on.

While Tim doubles over Callie once again lands a good one on his face, causing a splash of blood to fly from his nose. Tim falls backwards from the force, and Arizona jumps in between them.

"Callie?" she questions, looking up at her girlfriend.

Callie gasps, blinking quickly and stepping back.

"Callie? Are you okay?" Arizona questions.

Callie shakes her head back and forth before crossing her arms, holding herself.

"Hold crap," Tim groans, bringing a hand to his now bloodied face.

Arizona turns around, looking at her brother.

"Are you okay Tim?" she questions, helping him stand.

"Yeah I'm fine," he says.

"Tim, how about you go make sure she didn't do any real harm?" Rockhill suggests, looking at him.

Tim nods, knowing that it wasn't a real question. He leaves.

Arizona turns her attention back to her girlfriend. Callie is sitting in the corner of the room hugging her knees to her chest and rocking.

"Callie?" Arizona questions, taking a few steps towards her.

"Don't touch her Robbins." Rockhill orders.

Arizona's blue eyes connect with Rockhill's green.

"What the fuck was that about?" Arizona questions.

"I'm not for sure. Right now I don't know if Callie would try to hurt you or not; so I'm telling you that you need to leave."

Arizona scoffs, "Calliope won't hurt me."

"Arizona if you approach her and she does anything to harm you then I will be forced to send her to isolation."

"Okay, fine! I'll prove it!" Arizona says, walking over to where Callie is sitting.

"Calliope? Sweetheart? Are you in there?" Arizona questions.

Callie nods, but looks down to her knees.

"Can I sit down next to you?" Arizona asks, dealing with her as she does a child.

Callie nods, still not looking up. Arizona sits right next to Callie, studying the side of her body.

"Can I hold your hand?"

Callie nods, offering her hand and letting tears fall.

"It's okay honey, I'm here. I'm here and so is Rockhill and we won't let anything happen okay?" Arizona whispers as she takes Callie's hand.

Callie nods, using her free hand to wipe away her tears.

"Calliope? Can you talk to us?" Arizona asks, trying to find those brown eyes.

Callie shakes her head back and fourth.

"Okay baby. Do you want to go home?"

Callie nods, biting her bottom lip.

"Okay baby. We'll go home."

Arizona then turns to Rockhill, "I'm taking her home."

"Do not let her have any contact with your brother."

"I won't. I'm just going to take her home."

"Callie? If I let you go home with Arizona can you promise you won't hurt her? You won't black out and hurt her?" Rockhill questions.

Callie nods.

"Okay, let's go baby."

Arizona leads Callie to their apartment, Callie's eyes trained on her shoes the whole way there and not saying a word. Arizona lets go of Callie's hand and Callie goes to the bedroom. The blonde follows and watches Callie strip down to nothing and take a shower.

"Callie, you already cleaned that part of your arm five times," Arizona whispers.

Callie's eyes find the blue she fell in love with.

"I remember everything," she whispers before sobbing.

Arizona catches the brunette before she crumbles to the floor. Arizona ignores the fact she is fully clothed and just holds onto her lover.

"I've got you baby. I've got you," Arizona whispers, sliding to the floor.

"Your brother," Callie sobs, "he-he..."

"Shh Calliope. You're safe here. We're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you. Nobody is going to get you. I promise Calliope," Arizona whispers.

Callie nods, crying into a pale shoulder.


	7. Chapter 6

"Your strongest whiskey please," Tim mumbles to the bartender and slaps down a hundred dollar bill.

"Make that two," a female voice says.

"Look lady, I'm not looking for a lady. Go get someone else to buy you a beer," Tim spits.

The woman punches him in the shoulder, "I am highly offended Timothy Robbins!"

Tim finally looks to the woman. A smile spreads across his face.

"Teds! How you been?" he asks, pulling her into a hug.

"Better than you it seems. What the hell happened to you?" she asks, forcefully moving his head so she can look at his nose.

Tim chuckles, turning back to the bar, "please make that two whiskeys."

Teddy rolls her eyes, "okay jackass, what's up your ass today?"

Tim laughs, "Nothing Teds, I just remembered that you dumped me on Christmas day."

Teddy sighs, "well if it means anything to you I just got dumped too."

"Two whiskeys."

"If you just got dumped why are you here and not crying your eyes out?" Tim questions, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Why are you here and not hanging out with your sister?" Teddy shoots right back, taking a gulp of her whiskey.

"Touche," he mumbles, raising his glass.

"To getting drunk," Teddy says, clinking her glass with his.

* * *

"And then after you guys got back, she said I was too worried about you. She was way to jealous for me anyways. I didn't even talk to you!" Teddy slurs.

"She dumped you because of me? We haven't even talked in like, a year or something!" Tim slurs back.

"Guess what though?" Teddy almost whispers as she leans towards the man.

"What?" he questions.

Teddy closes the distance and connects their lips. The kiss is sloppy and drunk, but neither try to stop it.

"You wanna come to my place?" Teddy giggles.

"I sure do." he hiccups, stumbling after her.

* * *

"Fuck," Tim groans, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Shh," Teddy mumbles, her head aching.

Tim opens his eyes, blinking away the sleep.

"Shit Teddy! Did we?" he asks.

"No. You stopped me. Now shut up and go back to sleep." Teddy orders, turning over.

Tim raised his hand, blocking out the sun and takes in his surrounding. He's in Teddy's bed and his shirt is gone but his pants are still on. He looks over at Teddy and sees a pale back.

"Well I at least made it to second base," he chuckles, getting out of bed.

"Tim, come back here!" Teddy whines.

"Teds, I don't know what happened last night but I can't just lay here."

"Take off your leg then lie here with me."

Tim chuckles but leaves the room anyways. He quickly finds the kitchen and pours them each a glass of juice before finding some pain pills and taking them back to the bedroom.

"Teds, time to wake up." he orders.

"I hate you," she mumbles, sitting up with a blanket covering her breasts.

"Not what you said last night, here drink this." he orders, handing her a pill and a cup.

"Yeah, about last night," Teddy takes the pill easily, "do I really remember that or was it just a sick joke?"

"What? About Callie?" he asks.

"I guess it wasn't a joke."

He sighs, "I wish it was."

"Do they know? Have you told them?"

"I have no idea. Phoenix didn't say anything about it. Callie didn't say a word, but she beat my ass, so I don't know." he shrugs.

"Well you have to go tell them your side of it! Callie won't know your side of it. Once they find out they will have to understand."

"Teds..." Tim sighs.

"No, don't 'Teds' me. You can't let this ruin your relationship with them! You love them both Tim. I know it and so do they, so you can't keep this from them any longer."

"Teddy what the fuck am I supposed to do? I can't really just walk in and tell them. Callie will kill me. So will Arizona when she finds out."

"I know; I got it! I'll call Ash and she'll set them up and you can talk with her and me there, just in case anything happens. I can take Callie."

"Ash? Who's Ash?"

"Doctor Rockhill, she's my friend. We go way back, I'm the one who got Callie and Arizona in to see her," Teddy explains.

"I guess. If I say no you'll just nag me until I say yes anyways."

"True. Yay!"

"Don't 'yay', this isn't a good thing Teds."

"I know," she sighs, "I'm sorry Tim."

"Yeah, me too. I kinda wish I would've just let them kill me."

"Tim!" Teddy slaps him on the chest.

Tim sighs as he crawls back into bed, "I just don't want to hurt them again."

"I know, but this way you can at the very least give them a reason."

* * *

***Three days later***

"I want to hear his side of the story."

Arizona looks up to Callie, eyebrow raised.

"Why? It doesn't change the fact he," she gags at the thought.

"I know. I just want to know why."

Arizona nods, "okay baby, we can go do it tomorrow with Rockhill and stuff."

"Teddy is going to be there in case I try to hurt him right?"

"Yeah, she won't let him go unless she's there too."

"Okay, call and set it up."

* * *

"Hi guys," Teddy shyly smiles as she walks in.

"Hi Teds," Callie smile back.

"Teddy," Arizona offers coolly.

"Callie, I'm warning you now that if you go after him I'm going to stop you. I'll try not to hurt you, but you are really powerful so I might have to, okay?" Teddy says.

"Just don't hurt my hands, I need those to work," Callie jokes.

"Okay Tim, you can come in now," Rockhill says.

Tim walks in. He looks to Callie first. Her eyes show her every emotion, they show fear. She takes a deep breath and they become unreadable. His eyes next connect with Arizona's, but hers are set in stone with fire in them.

"Thank you for coming to hear my side of it," he says, taking a seat next to Teddy at the small table.

"I really want to hit you," Arizona growls.

"Arizona," Callie hushes.

Tim bites his bottom lip.

"Tim, you can start whenever you want to," Rockhill says.

"Okay. Well, I'm not quite sure how to start. I guess I'll start from the get go. After we got caught I was tortured like Callie was. As you all know, I broke first."

"You were the only one to break," Callie states.

"Yeah. I was the only one to break. Anyways, after I told them some stuff they told me they had no use for me anymore. They said at least Callie could make them some money, but I wasn't worth anything. You guys gotta understand, they were going to kill me. So I begged and begged to live. I told them I'd do anything they wanted me to as long as I got to live. So they told me to go into the room where they kept Callie and rape her. I said no way, I would never do such a thing-"

"Yet you did," Arizona growls.

"So they laughed at me. Said I wasn't a real man. One of them got an old saw; the others held me down while he cut off my leg. They were just going to let me bleed out. I said I'd do it. I've never seen it down before but they burned my leg closed and stopped the bleeding. They made it easy for me to get in there, moving Callie to the floor and holding her down. They all watched me. Then right after I got done one of them got onto of me and started using me. I only had one leg, so I just laid there and took it. One after another after another. After they were all done they picked me up and got me a thing to walk with. They kept me around because they 'liked a hole that didn't scream so much'. I'm so sorry Callie. It was that or my life. I wasn't ready to die Callie. You have to understand," Tim pleads.

Callie takes a deep breath.

"I understand Tim."

"How could you do that? To your sisters girlfriend? I don't care if it was your life Tim, Dad raised us better than that! Don't you have some moral code or something when you join the army? I can't understand-"

"Arizona," Callie whispers, cutting her off.

"Callie I've gotta say what I need to say. I'm sorry if it hurt you," Arizona says.

"No, I wasn't finished."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Tim," brown eyes connect with blue, "I completely understand. I understand that you are not strong like you should've been. I understand that you value your live over your morals. I completely understand that you are not the man I thought you were. In fact you aren't a real man."

Callie stands up and Teddy jumps up.

"I'm just leaving," Callie growls, walking past both of them and to the door.

Arizona quickly follows. They make it all the way outside before Callie breaks down in tears.

"It's okay baby, he can't hurt you now," Arizona whispers, wrapping her arms around Callie and guiding her home.

* * *

**NOTE **_Okay guys, I need help. I don't know what should happen next. _

_As a writer I usually plan out my stories and there are minor changes that happen here and there as I write, but this time a lot happened differently than I planned. _

_I had planned for Callie to be mute for months and Tim just confess his story to Teddy and they keep it to themselves for months. Then Arizona finally finds out and tells Callie about it. Then Callie confesses she was afraid and now feels safe because the past it the past and it can't hurt her anymore._

_But as you can see, that is not the reaction Callie had when I wrote this. Callie didn't go mute for months and doesn't feel like the past is just the past. _

_So this is where I need help._

_Do you want to follow Arizona and Callie, learning how to live with these new found facts and trying to be happy despite knowing they can't forgive Tim, like I feel they would do in the real world._

_Or do you want to have the fake crap about how 'family is family' and 'love is greater than pain' and have them somehow be one big happy family again._

_You have until the fifth of August to leave a review on what you think._

_Thank you all for the love and support._


	8. Chapter 7

**NOTE:**_ And so realistic it is. This is an impossible situation that I hope nobody is ever in. I love hearing your thoughts on what should happen, and please do not bash on anybody who doesn't think the same way you do. There are two sides to this, the side who values life over rules and the side who values morals over life. _

_I write this trying to express both sides while being true to the charters. _

_So bear with me. I'm figuring this out too._

* * *

"Arizona fucking Robbins! Stop running from me!" Theodora Altman yells through the hallway.

Arizona ignores the looks from her coworkers and continues walking. She walks into an on call room, making sure no one is inside before walking in.

"I can't believe you!" Teddy shouts as she walks in, closing the door behind her.

"You can't believe me?! I can't believe you!" the blonde shouts back.

"For what? Understanding it was that or his life?! Do you wish he would have died?! He did what he had to!"

Arizona grunts, glaring at green eyes.

"Him dead wouldn't have done anything!"

Arizona sighs, shaking her head.

"He did what he had to. He survived Arizona. How can you be mad about that?"

Arizona calmly sits down, "I understand what you're saying."

"He lost his leg Arizona, they were ready to take more than that. How are you blaming him for this?"

"How?" Arizona spits, anger flowing, "I'll tell you how. I was raised better than that. We both were. I was raised to know that the military means selflessness. That people of the Army need integrity. I know Army values Teddy. I know he isn't a good man in the storm. He is selfish. He knew Callie would live even if he died. Timothy is responsible for part of the hell Calliope will have to live through for the rest of her life. I'm pissed Teddy, I have a fucking right to be."

"So you wish he would have died?" Teddy questions.

Arizona shakes her head, getting up and walking away.

"Arizona! I'm not done!" Teddy yells.

"I am."

* * *

"Arizona, please. Come to bed," Callie says to the blonde at the doorway.

"How?" Arizona questions, resuming her pacing of the room.

"Just come to bed, please baby."

Arizona sighs, giving into those brown eyes.

"I don't understand why you're so calm," Arizona mumbles, crawling under the covers.

Callie sighs, laying her head on the blonde's chest and wrapping her arms around the pale waist.

"I'm calm because I know I have you to protect me from anybody and anything."

Arizona can't help but smile, running a hand through raven locks. Blue eyes meet brown and everything else becomes irrelevant.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Arizona whispers.

Callie smiles sadly, "you'd be better off."

Callie rolls over, hiding her emotion.

"Calliope?" Arizona questions, reaching out for the brunette.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be mad at your brother and best friend. You wouldn't have gone through all of this. If it wasn't for me you-"

"Hey!" Arizona interrupts, cupping Callie's face and forcing their eyes to meet.

"If it wasn't for you I'd be lost. I'd be drifting from one place to another still, going from one girl to the next. Calliope, I'm a better person because of you. I'm in love because of you. Something I've never been in before. Calliope, I wouldn't trade you for anybody or anything," Arizona leans in, letting their noses brush while keeping eye contact.

Brown eyes are full of tears, allowing blue to see every emotion. Sadness, fear, disbelief and so much more.

"Calliope, I love you," she finally gives red lips a kiss.

Callie sighs into the kiss, closing her eyes and just feeling. Arizona pulls away, looking to those eyes for a sign. Callie bites her bottom lip, eyes focusing on pink lips.

"Kiss me," Callie whispers.

Arizona connects their lips once again. This time Callie responds, kissing back. A hand creeps into blonde hair.

"Just love me," Callie whispers when Arizona pulls away.

Brown eyes meet blue once more.

"You sure?"

Callie cups the side of Arizona's face, "I just need to feel our love."

Arizona smiles, her dimples popping through as she rolls on top of her lover.

"Whatever you need baby," she whispers, her mouth finding a tanned neck.

* * *

"Arizona, I need to talk. Please," Tim says into the phone.

Silence.

"Arizona, please. I'm begging you."

"Meet me at Joe's."

The call ends. Tim sighs, grabbing his coat and walking to the bar.

"Strongest whiskey please," he says, sitting down at the bar.

"You a drunk now?" Arizona questions, sitting next to the man.

Tim shrugs, "I dunno. Maybe."

"What do you want?"

Tim sighs, turning to the younger woman.

"I wanted to tell you everything."

"What the fuck do you mean? You rape more girls while you were over there?"

Tim bites the inside of his cheek, shaking his head.

"Go ahead, nothing is going to change the way I feel about you," Arizona says.

"Okay," he turns to his sister, "I saved us."

Arizona rolls her eyes, "how do you figure?"

"Did you ever wonder why that boy sent you to the same place they were keeping Callie? Did you ever wonder how he knew who you were?"

"Well I figured they hired him to bring me to them, since I was flashing her picture to anyone who would stop."

"But they kept her in the same room forever. What would her picture floating around do? What harm where you doing?" Tim questions.

"I dunno. Maybe I was annoying them?"

Tim shakes his head, "I sent him."

"You? You set me up?" Arizona questions.

"I brought you to them to gain trust. After you weren't at the market place it was okay for me to go outside. I gained their trust, and I called an old buddy who lived nearby. He got in contact with the people who saved us. I'm the only reason you're alive right now Zona. I saved us."

Arizona shakes her head, "you're the only reason I got caught. What would you have done if they hadn't let you out? What if they told you to rape me? Would you have?"

"Arizona," Tim sighs.

"How can Dad even stand to look at you? You broke the Army values.

* * *

**Here are the Army Values to which Arizona is referring to.**

**Loyalty **_Bear true faith and allegiance to the U.S. constitution, the Army, and other soldiers.__Be loyal to the nation and its heritage._

**Duty **_Fulfill your obligations. __Accept responsibility for your own actions and those entrusted to your care. __Find opportunities to improve oneself for the good of the group._

**Respect **_Rely upon the golden rule. __How we consider others reflects upon each of us, both personally and as a professional organization._

**Selfless Service **_Put the welfare of the nation, the Army, and your subordinates before your own. Selfless service leads to organizational teamwork and encompasses discipline, self-control and faith in the system._

**Honor **_Live up to all the Army values_

**Integrity **_Do what is right, legally and morally. __Be willing to do what is right even when no one is looking._

**Personal Courage **_Our ability to face fear, danger, or adversity, both physical and moral courage._

* * *

"You weren't loyal to Calliope, she was one of your best friends. There was no respect for her when you raped her. How could you look her in the eye while you used her body? How can you stand here and justify yourself? There was no selfless service from you. Everything you did was to save your sorry ass. I can no longer take pride in being a Robbins. There is no honor in being related to you. You didn't do what was right. There is no integrity left. There was no courage at all. That's six of the seven I know you broke. So don't even try the hero route. You've always been the poster child for the Army, now look at you."

"I did my duty Arizona. I made sure Callie got out of there alive. You know I'll never leave a man behind," Tim says, tears evident in his eyes.

"You got her out alive but at what price?" Arizona asks, a tear falling out.

"I have to live with what I did Arizona, but I got us all out of there alive. I did my duty."

"You don't understand how much this broke her, do you? She had blackouts for months. I went through pain that was meant for you. Broken bones and busted lips she meant for you. She didn't even know what was going on. We went through months of pain trying to figure it out. All while you sat at home with Mom and Dad knowing everything. You couldn't even man up and tell us until Callie already figured it out."

"I did what I had to."

Arizona sighs, shaking her head, "I'm glad you think so. Now I've got to go make sure my girlfriend knows that your not going to come get her in her sleep. So thanks, I have to deal with that for the rest of our lives."

Arizona grabs her bag and walks out, never looking back.

"Hey, you did what you had to," Teddy says, sitting next to Tim and rubbing his back.

"And I lost half my family over it," Tim grunts, downing his whiskey in one gulp.

"No. You can't think like that. Now you can go on and save more people. You can make up for the bad you had to do. Make your life worth something more. Something grand, so you can look back and say this made you a better man," Teddy says.

"You don't understand. I raped my best friend. I looked into her eyes and saw the betrayal and fear. Then, if that wasn't bad enough, I then had dick after dick shoved up my ass. I should've said no and let them kill me."

Tim sets his glass down and walks out, leaving Teddy understanding too much.

* * *

_Remember, reviews equal love! Thanks for all the support. It means a lot to me. I love you guys._


	9. PLEASE READ!

Hello my fellow readers.

I am sorry to upset you, but this is not an update, this is a warning.

This story is going to be redone. In saying that, 'Robbins' and 'Torres' will be a single story in the future, and will be along the same lines they already are.

I am going to create another account on here, 'BigGTrash' and I will upload all the original fics after I take them down, so you can read them if you want to.

This story will be taken down on** March 3rd** and uploaded on 'BigGTrash'.

The new story will be named 'The Tangled Web We Weave' or T2W3 for short, thanks to a comment by helenkidd1.

I do not know when the new story will be posted. I will be working on it slowly.

I have two SQ fics that will be coming out. One will be posted on March 3rd, one the next Thursday and they will alternate until they completed. By then, I will (Hopefully) have at least one Calzona fic redone to start posting the next week.

The SQ fics will go into at least mid June, so please, be ready for the wait.

As said before, these fics will still be available, on 'BigGTrash' as they are now, along with any and all other fics I take down to redo.

This will take months, I am sorry for the inconvenience, but hopefully you will be getting good weekly updates.

Thank you for your support.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! I'm so sorry to update this again, but I'm changing my mind!

I'm not sure how many people know this, but before Robbins&amp;Torres there was Picture Perfect.

I was laying in bed thinking about how alike they are, and I had a stroke of genius (if I do say so myself)!

Robbins&amp;Torres is not going to be called 'The Tangled Webs We Weave', but 'Not So Picture Perfect' instead.

In saying that, I plan on using T2W3 as the title to another story.

I am also setting up a poll for what fic you want me to work on first! Of the already completed ones of course.

Please go to my profile and let me know what one you want fixed first!

Thank you so much!


End file.
